La versión realista de Breaking Dawn
by Virgrin
Summary: En esta versión de BD, los personajes siguieron la lógica y ganaron algo del conocimiento que les hacía falta y por supuesto, las cosas no salieron igual... Bella/Edward, One-shot, Traducción.


N/T: La historia original es de Molly et Wobbles, yo sólo la traduzco.

**_Esto es lo que DEBERÍA pasar en Amanecer, es uno de los únicos finales realistas que Meyer _no_ pudo pensar_**_._

* * *

_Bella POV_

Estaba ardiendo. Como si las mismas llamas del Infierno me estuvieran torturando. Supongo que debería estar feliz porque le he estado rogando a Edward por esto desde siempre. Pero no sentía nada más que el dolor. No pensé en lo hermosa que me iba a volver, lo mucho más fácil que será para Edward estar conmigo, ni cuánto más poderosa seré.

Nada, más que la conciencia de una aguja cubierta de veneno penetrando cada uno de mis nervios, por todas partes… Yendo sin cesar… y sin cesar… La caricia de la mano de Edward sobre la mía no trajo consuelo alguno, era simplemente demasiado abrumador.

_Tres días después_

El dolor había cesado lentamente, hasta que me sentí como la persona más sana del mundo. Me levanté de la cama de un salto y miré alrededor, mis ojos eran capaces de discernir cada pequeña partícula de polvo, cada pequeña grieta en el suelo que una vez supuse totalmente liso. Edward estaba de pie a mi lado, observándome con ansiedad.

-Bella... -de pronto echó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me dio lo que solía ser un abrazo rompecostillas. Se lo devolví con toda la fuerza que pude, satisfecha de que el frustrante autocontrol de Edward ya nunca tuviera que ser un problema.

Cuando nos separamos, vacilé, sin estar segura de que hacer después. Como de costumbre, Edward fue el que comenzó a hablar.

-Oh, Bella, te amo.

Sí, lo sé, Edward... las palabras comienzan a perder significado una vez que las repites demasiado a menudo.

-Estás increíble, Bella.

Bueno por algo me hice vampiro.

-Nunca habría pensado que podía amarte más que antes, pero así es.

Me ama más ahora. ¿Tanto lo afectó mi belleza?

Aplastó sus labios contra los míos en un movimiento que ya no consideré tan rápido como un relámpago. No se contuvo esta vez, ni lo hice yo. Sentí que éramos iguales, y _lo éramos_.

Algo no estaba bien.

No había ni emoción ni entusiasmo viniendo de sus besos como se supone que debería, y el hecho de que mi corazón ya no latiera sólo enfatizaba eso.

Edward puso una mano a cada lado de mi rostro, y sus dientes rozaron mi labio inferior. Algo en la forma que nos besábamos, tal vez la falta de tensión, parecía tan... normal. Se sentía aburrido, como siempre imaginé besar a un humano cuando era una yo misma.

Dejé eso de lado, sostuve su rostro lejos del mío, y le eché una buena mirada. Aún era hermoso, pero comencé a notar los pequeños defectos que tenía. Cómo un lado de sus labios se estiraba un poco más que el otro. Cómo sus cejas no eran perfectamente simétricas. Estos pequeños detalles me molestaban. La impresión perfecta que tenía de Edward cuando era humana estaba corrompida.

Escudriñé sus ojos, había algo de desilusión en ellos. ¿Mi yo vampiro no cumplía sus expectativas?

-Bueno, debes tener sed, vamos a cazar -dijo de repente, tomando mi mano e interrumpiendo mi tren de pensamientos. Jadeé cuando ambos saltamos fuera de la ventana en un elegante arco.

_Edward POV _

Nos lanzamos a través de los árboles, el viento silbando en nuestros oídos. Me alegraba de que finalmente Bella pudiera apreciar esta rapidez. Volví la cabeza para verla correr. Era tan hermosa, aunque extrañamente, me recordaba a Rosalie, o Alice, o Esme, todas tenían la misma elegancia y belleza.

Ella me miró y sonrió, encantada por la velocidad en que corríamos. Me obligué a devolverle la sonrisa, tratando de sofocar el shock de verla como vampiro. De algún modo, parecía demasiado... familiar. Era hermosa, era elegante, exactamente como cualquiera de nuestra clase. Ahora también huele como nosotros, no más de ese olor delicioso al que era adicto.

_No, no debo pensar así. Bella es mi esposa, mi compañera del alma, la razón de mi existencia._

_Bella POV_

Mi sed de recién nacida no se extinguía; el constante dolor en mi garganta apenas había disminuido en absoluto desde mi transformación, no importa cuántas veces cazara. Era todo en lo que podía pensar. Edward había intentado distraerme de la sed muchas veces, pero yo lo apartaba y me escapaba para buscarme unos osos. Sentía una pequeña punzada de culpa por la mirada en su rostro cuando sacaba mi mano de la suya, pero nunca duraba mucho.

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí? Oh, no te preocupes, estoy bastante bien ahora, pero podría tener que ir de caza otra vez en cinco minutos.

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y miró dentro de mis ojos, como si intentara forzarse a ver algo. Quise alejarme.

-Te eché de menos.

-Perdón, no puedo evitarlo, nunca esperé el dolor de la sed.

-Entiendo.

-Gracias -dije, mirando al suelo.

Me observó fijamente. Una emoción desconocida trataba de abrirse camino a través de la calma de su rostro, un diminuto ceño fruncido apareció en la esquina de sus labios, él lo forzó fuera de vista.

-Te amo Bella.

-Yo también.

Y ésa era la octava vez que habíamos tenido esa misma conversación.

_Edward POV_

Bella está cada vez más distante de mí. Parece que odiara ser vampiro. La oí destruir una colina de piedra un día, maldiciendo acerca de la sed y el no poder ver a ninguno de sus viejos amigos... incluyendo a Jacob… especialmente a Jacob.

Mis intentos de ayudarla no sirvieron de nada. Bella se pondría a gemir y a mirarme mal siempre que lo intentara.

Suspiré. Estaba enojado con Bella por cargar esto sobre mí. Nunca había querido que se convirtiera en vampiro, sin embargo ella me había rogado por que así lo hiciera. Desde que fue convertida, todo estaba mal. La protección, la fascinación, la adoración, y la emoción por su sangre que solían llenarme cuando la veía estaban desapareciendo.

Ya no quería escucharme, no pude detenerla el día que salió para encontrarse con Jacob en el bosque, su fuerza había resultado ser más de la que podía manejar.

No fue capaz de enfrentarse con él al final. Cuando regresó, su rostro estaba lleno de rabia amarga. Mis entrañas se vieron súbitamente empapadas de confusión, cuánto solía significar ella para mí y cuánto la quiero fuera de mi vista ahora.

¿No me ama todavía?

_Bella POV_

_Cuatro meses después._

Mis instintos son más manejables ahora, y puedo pensar fácilmente con claridad sin ceder ante la sed. Aproveché ávidamente esto para buscar entre mis recuerdos humanos por todos los días que había pasado con Edward. Estaban llenos de maravilla, y misterios. Solía reflexionar durante horas contemplándolo, sobre como se sentiría ser vampiro, tener tiempo ilimitado y fuerza incomparable. Solía maravillarme de su perfección, y me sentía bendecida de poder besar un rostro tan perfecto, con el tipo de gracia que yo no poseía.

Ya no pienso de esa forma. Sé exactamente cómo siente ser un vampiro inmortal, y sé que ser guapa no es ningún logro. De alguna forma, mi cerebro vampírico me está haciendo ver todo claramente. Edward nunca me habló de verdad, nunca hemos conversado sobre sus intereses, ni sobre los míos, sólo los misterios de lo sobrenatural. Oh, y también cuánto significaba yo para él, lo cual empiezo a dudar. Yo_ era_ tan fascinante para él como él lo era para mí. Había pensado que mi mente sería algo revolucionario, sólo porque no podía leerla.

Oh, Edward, lo siento, pero estabas tan equivocado, yo era sólo una humana ordinaria, no mejor que los demás, aquellos a los que tú desprecias...

_Edward POV_

Jasper quiso saber por qué Bella se sentía tan deprimida y arrepentida. No pude responder, no quería. Quería seguir haciendo a mi Bella tan feliz como solía hacerlo.

¿Se arrepiente de haberse casado conmigo? No puedo imaginar por qué. Casarme con ella fue posiblemente la acción más significativa y valiosa que he hecho jamás. Estar con alguien era mil veces mejor que estar solo.

Aunque con Bella actuando tan fría, resultaba difícil apreciarlo. Debe ser la fase recién nacida, es solo que le cuesta más que a nosotros, debe ser eso.

-Edward, ¿aún me amas?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios no lo haría?

-Edward -me miró con ojos suplicantes- ¿de veras?

Sólo pude devolverle la mirada fijamente mientras un sentimiento temido me invadía.

-Escucha... No puedo dejar que esto siga. Lo que hay entre nosotros es tan diferente ahora. Ya no soy humana, y puedes negar todo lo que quieras, pero el hecho de que sea vampiro cambió el _nosotros_ -parecía como si sus ojos hubieran estado llenos de lágrimas de ser aún humana.

-¿Quieres marcharte? -pregunté en voz baja, mis ojos comenzando a ponerse vidriosos, me pregunto si tiene alguna idea de cuánto me recuerda esto al momento que yo la dejé… ¿Quizás es lo mismo? Quizás está mintiendo sobre no amarme, y puedo convencerla de quedarse…

-Sí -y como si me hubiera leído la mente, continuó- no miento Edward, no habría razón para marcharme si de verdad creyera que tenemos un futuro juntos, y no es así.

La contemplé en shock, mis labios moviéndose apenas al hablar:

-¿Por qué no podemos seguir con esto un poco más? Aún eres una recién nacida, de seguro pasará pronto. Por favor, eres lo mejor que jamás se ha cruzado en mi camino, y sé que siempre lo serás.

Ella bajó la cabeza tristemente.

-No, no fuimos destinados para estar juntos. Ya no soy una recién nacida descontrolada. Ojalá pudieras ver la verdad. Estábamos intrigados el uno por el otro, y con ganas de amar a alguien, fue un flechazo. Estar contigo me hizo muy feliz, pero no duraríamos en los próximos años.

-Nunca te obligaría a hacer nada, Bella… Si realmente quieres irte… Lo sé, no soy lo bastante bueno para ti.

-¡Deja de decir eso!- levantó la voz de pronto-. Somos iguales, siempre lo fuimos, ahora me doy cuenta, pero eso no cambia nada. Eres lo bastante bueno para mí, o quizá incluso demasiado bueno, pero no eres el indicado. La desigualdad no cambiaría lo que hay entre nosotros, pero no había nada, Edward._ Nada_.

Me recompuse y la miré a los ojos, estaban llenos de desesperación y tristeza. -Bella... -suspiré, la palabra que solía significar mi vida, ahora significaba esta chica de pie delante de mí, tratando de destruirla.

-Es mejor para los dos si me voy. Es lo correcto, lo sé. Siento mucho que esto haya pasado tan rápido, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Se la veía tan culpable, contemplándome con aquellos agrandados ojos rojos.

Bajé la cabeza en mi fracaso y desesperación, "Está bien, entiendo."

Sus dedos tocaron mi hombro, y colocó suavemente su anillo de bodas sobre mi escritorio.

Y fue entonces cuando el meteoro que me cegaba se hundió en el horizonte, dejándome en la oscura noche otra vez, con sólo unas estrellas titilantes para iluminar mi camino.

_Dos meses después_

Tenía razón, nunca fuimos compañeros del alma, capturó mi atención como un juguete nuevo, y yo a ella le parecí un milagro. Era un enamoramiento adolescente. He vuelto a la realidad ahora que Bella se fue. Nunca me habría quedado con ella para siempre. Algún día, la conocería lo suficiente cómo para no preguntarme qué está pensando, y ese día, perdería todo interés en esa mente oculta.

Nunca antes pensamos el uno en el otro como iguales, cada uno sentía que el otro era un dios, Bella lo comprendió primero.

Era algo bueno que se hubiera ido, me dije, quizás algún día encontraría alguien que me amara fuera un vampiro o no. Esperaría, no me preocupa. De algún modo, otros vampiros lograron esperar durante miles de años por su compañero del alma. Creo que podría arreglármelas.

_Y también Bella._

* * *

**Comenten! Espero muchos flames :D**


End file.
